vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:Hayley.aws/@comment-24962243-20140524184118/@comment-24962243-20140525225421
Auch wahr, ach keine Ahnung xD dann machen wir das hier einfach übersichtlicher, sowas macht auch Spaß irgendwie :-) Stimmt, aber irgendwie brauchen Charaktere wie die Urvampire oder Hayley auch einen TO Teil, finde ich. Sonst kommt das ein wenig durcheinander. Ich mag sowas einfach übersichtlich, gerade wenns zwei Serien in einem Wiki sind. Ich denke Esther hat es vor allem dann bereut, als sie die 1000 Jahre tot war und auf der anderen Seite mit den Hexen konfrontiert wurde. Vampire sind Abscheulichkeiten der Natur und als Dienerin muss sie sowas wieder hinbiegen, auch wenns echt ballaballa ist. Die Eltern, also Mikael und Esther tun gerade so, als hätten ihre Kinder sich das ausgesucht. Sie wollen einfach nur leben und die können nicht erwarten, dass sie sich auf einmal alle selber umbringen. Genau, diese Vampir-Blutlinie finde ich aber auch ne echt gute Idee, macht auch Sinn und Klaus ist ohnehin unsterblich, bis auf den Weißeichenpfahl und so will ihn erst recht keiner mehr töten. Na ja bis auf Mikael :D Bei ihm frage ich mich auch ob er nur Klaus umbringen will oder Elijah und Rebekah auch. Er hat ja gesagt, dass er immer nur hinter Klaus her war und da Rebekah und Elijah bei ihm waren, wurden sie automatisch mit verfolgt. Andererseits zeigt er aber auch nicht gerade, dass er will, dass die beiden weiterleben. Jaa das denke ich auch. Klaus will einfach nicht mehr enttäuscht werden, Mikael muss ihn schon ziemlich zu Grunde gerichtet haben. Er sagte ja selbst, als Hayley ihn fragte, wieso er ihn Vater nennt, obwohl er es nicht ist. "Er hat Schaden verursacht, den nur ein Vater verursachen kann" so ungefähr zumindest. Das will er jetzt bei Hope besser machen und nach 1000 Jahren Drama-Familie, Verrat, Flucht... ich denke jeder sehnt sich dann nach einer perfekten Familie. Ich verstehe aber auch, dass Elijah und Rebekah sich dadurch eingeengt fühlen. Klaus sollte zumindest nicht mehr ihre Beziehungen bombardieren, dann würde das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen vielleicht auch einfacher. Der Gedanke mit Elijah als Ersatzvater ist mir noch nicht gekommen, aber jetzt wo du's sagst ist das sehr interessant es so zu sehen. Er sorgt wirklich dafür, dass die Familie zusammen bleibt und Celeste hatte auch in einem Rückblick gemeint, dass Klaus immer nur auf ihn hört und auf keinen anderen. Man hat in den Rückblicken aber auch gesehen, dass in ihrer Kindheit Elijah um einiges älter war als die anderen. Wenn ich das so schätzen sollte, dann war er damals vielleicht 14, 15 während Klaus vielleicht 7 oder 8 war. Kein Wunder, dass er sich immer als Ersatzvater sieht und ich glaube er macht sich Niklaus gegenüber Vorwürfe, dass er ihn nie vor Mikael beschützt hat, als sie noch Menschen waren. Kol ... mit dem konnte ich irgendwie nie wirklich was anfangen, genauso wenig wie Finn. Finn ist einfach das komplette Gegenteil zu dem Rest, er will sich am liebsten selbst umbringen, nachdem er schon 900 Jahre in einem Sarg rumgelegen hat und wie man am Ende von TO sah macht er ja jetzt wieder gemeinsame Sache mit Esther. Wieso sie ihn aus dem Tod geholt hat, das ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel xD Da wäre Kol wirklich besser gewesen... er kriecht ihr zwar nicht in den Ar*** aber er ist besser als Finn, finde ich :D Ich finde es bei Elijah bewundernswert wie sehr er zu Klaus hält. Egal was er macht, Elijah steht zu ihm. Sie streiten zwar oft, Elijah wird erdolcht und so weiter, aber trotzdem sind sie wie Pech und Schwefel, worauf ja selbst Rebekah eifersüchtig wird, obwohl sie immer die an Niks Seite war. Das glaube ich auch. Stefan und Damon mögen sich sooft wegen Katherine gestritten und geprügelt und was weiß ich nicht alles haben, aber sie stehen zueinander, egal welches Mädchen da auch kommt. Das liebe ich einfach an den beiden und das kann man auch gut mit Elijah und Klaus vergleichen. Bei der Urfamilie merkt man genau wie bei den Salvatore-Brüdern. Streit hin oder her, sie würden füreinander ihr Leben geben. Jaaa Damon tut sich schwer im Gefühle zugeben, aber wenn er es denn doch mal tut, find ichs einfach mega süß :-) Das Ende von VD oder von TO? Also bei VD kann ich noch nicht mitreden, aber ich muss sagen TO Finale war eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle für mich.